Life was simple
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Life was simple, easy. Isabelle Costello and Daryl Dixon were childhood friends both with abusive pasts that somehow brings them together to take the pain away in the worst way. They live their life and end up together and begin an adventure that soon turns into love. Starts before the zombie apocalypse will form into it eventually. Mentions of domestic and drug abuse. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Life was simple**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hi there! Vmk-xx here, author of the surviving hearts franchise following Daryl and his OC love interest through the zombie apocalypse episode by episode but that story is on slow progress as I hadn't written a chapter for it for nearly 3 years until last week, but I will continue it as I love the characters together. This new story is something I've been pondering on doing for a while, which is having Daryl having a love interest before the zombie apocalypse and going into his life before it. I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to do something a little different to what I'm used too.**_

 _12 years before the outbreak…_

Two in the afternoon was upon her again, sometimes Isabelle Costello wished she had done life the harder way, got herself out of Madison, Georgia, gone to college, got herself into so much debt, but would have a degree and good job to support that dept. But she hadn't instead she worked in a bar most afternoons till the early hours of the morning earning her way of life. The 24-year-old knew she couldn't do this forever but it would do for now. She pulls her long light brown hair into a messy bun and lets her bangs hang down, puts on her usual makeup of eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and her foundation. Puts on her work uniform of a white blouse, a mini skirt and thin black tights and slides on her ankle boots. She was ready for the sleazes that would definitely be coming into the bar, it was Friday after all. She grabs her handbag and jacket taking one last look in the mirror, yep her eyes were still brown.

''Come on Izzy you've been doing this for 6 years another Friday night ain't gonna make a difference.'' She tells herself as she leaves her small one bed home, placing her sunglasses on as she does.

''Hey sweet cheeks good to see we'll have a piece of ass behind the bar tonight.'' She hears Merle Dixon drawl from the back of the house next door to hers.

Isabelle smiles at the older redneck. ''Still not getting a hold of this ass old man.'' She smirks.

Merle rolls his eyes. ''Ain't that old.'' He scoffs.

Isabelle then watches as the back door opens and her breath hitches, Merles younger sibling Daryl exited the house with a smoke already between his lips. ''Merle quit it will ya! Da ya want us ta get served tonight or not?'' He says harshly.

Merle shrugs. ''Just havin a bit a fun.'' He mumbles.

''See ya boys later then.'' Isabelle says before beginning to walk away from the Dixon brother.

She hears footsteps following her. ''Hey want a smoke for the road?'' She hears Daryl say from behind her.

Isabelle gladly accepts the cigarette letting Daryl light it when it's between her lips. ''Jus like old times ah.'' She says with a wink before walking away, the bar was only 20 minutes away an easy walk.

Daryl walks back to Merle who has the biggest grin on his face. ''You've been wanting to bang that piece of tail since high school, why ain't cha made ya move yet?'' He taunts.

Daryl shrugs hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. ''She's been through a lot don't need a messed up piece of shit like me makin it worse.'' He says.

Merle sighs. ''Baby brother, you and her used be to be tight before she got clean.'' He says.

Daryl glares at him. ''We are both clean now, 'cept for you, you're still a drug smoking pot head.'' He says.

''Her parents disowned her man, threw her out now she lives next door, both of ya clean and you still can't make a move? Man ain't like other stuff dint happen before.'' Merle says wiggling his eyebrows.

Daryl chucks his pack of cigarettes as his older brother. ''We both know none of that meant shit, we were both high dint know what we were fuckin doing.'' He says.

Merle rolls his eyes. ''So kissing a girl and nearly takin her to bed with ya don't mean shit? And ya dint know what cha were doing… I call Bullshit.'' He scoffs.

Daryl begins to become agitated where he was standing puffing on his cigarette a lot harder than. ''We decided to forget about that alright man? Been six years we're still friends that's gotta count for summet right?'' He says.

Merle laughs. ''Oh baby brother, I tell ya what if you don't make a move on her at the bar tonight. I fuckin will.'' He says.

Daryl scowls at Merle. ''That meant to be some kind of threat?'' He challenges.

Merle shakes his head. ''Nah just a bet. I'll give ya till last orders, that should give you enough time.'' He says.

''Fine.'' Daryl mumbles.

Truth be told Daryl had always liked Isabelle, even when they were both into smoking pot every day and throwing their education down the toilet. Daryl had never been able to hold down a steady job he'd help around the neighbourhood doing odd jobs like pluming or fixing rooves, nothing to make a living out of though really. Whereas Isabelle when she'd got herself clean got her life together, got herself a steady job at the bar, rented the house next to Merles and Daryl's, which they would not be able to maintain without Merle drug dealing from time to time. They were both messed up teenagers, Daryl lost his dad to alcohol abuse, drawing him and Merle a lucky hand really since he was gone that meant to beatings stopped. Isabelle had a similar story, her dad was a high end business associate, always had to be in control and her mother was the same. Therefore, whenever Isabelle did anything that her father didn't like she come into the school with a fresh bruise that she'd try to hide with makeup or clothes but Daryl always noticed.

In high school the two of them ran in the same circle with a few other girls and boys, once school was out every day they'd go to the local park and smoke whatever any of them could get their hands on, whether it was weed or anything stronger. But Isabelle took it that one step further and Daryl had joined her, they'd always stay that little bit longer to smoke another joint or meet up in the morning with what Daryl had snuck from Merles stash. They both had a drug addiction to hide the pain of the emotional and physical beatings they got from their fathers.

Then one day Isabelle took it too far, she came into school her eyes red rimmed and her pupils dilated with a needle in her pocket. Before coming into school she injected herself with heroine, no one in their circle would ever inject themselves only smoke, Isabelle had taken it that one step further. The principle had noticed and had brought her parents in, she was disowned, kicked out until she got herself clean and that's when she moved into Daryl and Merles place.

 _6 years earlier. 18 years before the outbreak…_

''That's right you little druggy pack up your shit and get out of this house!'' Isabelle's father screamed at her.

Isabelle stud tall. ''I'm glad I'm leaving means I won't get a beatin off ya every day. Show up ta school with a fresh black eye each week.'' She screams back.

Isabelle's father's eyes fill with rage he grabs her arm harder than he needed too, digging his finger nails into her skin until he draws blood. ''Somethin to remember me by… Get out of my house you messed up girl.'' He sneers.

Isabelle pulls all her belongings outside where Daryl is waiting with his pickup truck. ''Don't even think about comin back until ya clean young lady.'' Her mother shouts after her.

Isabelle shows them both the middle finger as Daryl pulls her into the car. ''You got a hit anywhere?'' She asks.

Daryl sighs. ''You really think that's wise Izzy?''

Isabelle meets his sigh. ''Right now I don't give a shit bout getting clean, I need a hit have you seen my arm?'' She challenges showing him where the finger marks are clear to see. ''Thanks fa taking me in by the way, really appreciate it.'' She says with a smile.

Daryl smiles. ''It's nothing, you gonna be ok? I mean Merle has a pretty big stash.'' He says.

Isabelle smiles coyly. ''Even better, one last giant bender before going clean, wean ourselves off the stuff from tomorrow. I know heroin is dangerous I just needed a bigger buzz. Dad really messed me up last night I got the bruises on my back to prove it.'' She says fidgeting in her seat.

Night had fallen and Isabelle and Daryl were sat in his and Merles small living room smoking on a joint each. ''You know what this is fucking messed up, the only way we can forget bout our dipshit dads is doing this?'' She laughs.

Daryl shrugs. ''Takes the pain away, if we're quitin may as well go out hard.'' He says taking a long drag.

Isabelle moves a bit closer to him. ''Could use cigarettes as a replacement? Ya know so we still get that sensation.'' She says wiggling her eyebrows.

''Cheaper too.'' Daryl grumbles.

Isabelle laughs. ''When was the last time ya paid for a hit?'' She says.

Daryl smirks. ''True.'' Then his look becomes serious. ''Can't go injectin yourself with that shit again ya hear me? The buzz you get from that ya can't get it again, why ja think people get so addicted to that stuff?'' He says.

Isabelle nods. ''I know ain't gonna do it again, all Scotty had on 'im needed a hit so I took it.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''K, I believe ya won't do it again.'' He says.

Isabelle lifts out her pinkie finger. ''Promise'' She says linking her pinkie with his.

The mood then suddenly changes and Daryl strokes his hand down her face. ''Don't destroy yourself Izzy, ya too smart and beautiful for that.'' He says.

''So you're allowed to destroy yourself but I can't?'' She questions.

Daryl ducks his head. ''Ain't smart like you, I ain't going nowhere.'' He says.

''Who says I wanna do that college shit? I'd rather hold down a steady job bring in money from the start. Don't need all that college dept. holding me back.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''Ya can stay ere for as long as ya need.'' He says.

Isabelle smiles. ''Good because I wanna try something.'' She says leaning forward and connecting their lips. Daryl pulls back quickly

''The fuck ya doin?'' He asks surprised.

''Just go with it.'' Isabelle breathes connecting their again.

They make out for a while, it becoming quite heated with Daryl's hands wandering up Isabelle's shirt and her hands wandering to his crotch. Isabelle climbs on top of Daryl and begins to straddle him before he grabs a hold of her wrists the heated moment coming to an end. ''Ok I don't know whether that was a drugs or what.'' He says.

Isabelle nods. ''I'm gonna go with drugs, let's get clean and be friends ok?'' She states firmly.

''Agreed.'' He muffles.

But what either of them didn't know was that both of them wanted more just denied themselves it because both of them both didn't feel they deserved happiness. Their friendship carried on as normal from then, Isabelle got her job at the bar a couple of months after that she moved out and she was getting pleasure out of her job rather than the drugs so the hits became less and less. Daryl joined her on this having less and less hits with her which meant their friendship drifted. They still smoked with one another, ditching one dirty habit for another as they called it. Then Isabelle picked up more shifts at the bar, Daryl found himself going to the bar just to see her, it didn't help matters that her blouse was tight around her breasts or the fact she wore a mini skirt, he'd relieved himself over her more times than he could count in the privacy of his own bedroom after a drinking session with Merle.

 _Back to 12 years before the outbreak._

Merle and Daryl entered the bar and placed themselves on stools at the front of the bar, it was 6pm and it was already filling up fast.

''What can I get cha boys?'' Roxy one of the barmaids asks them.

''Jus two beers pretty lady.'' Merle drawls handing her over a five-dollar bill.

Daryl sighs. ''Ya would make us sit at the section Izzy isn't working wouldn't cha!'' He says anger clear in his voice.

''Relax baby brother the night is still young.'' Merle says clasping a hand on Daryl's shoulder and rubbing it.

Daryl just glares at him as Roxy places two beers in front of men. ''Dollar change, enjoy boys.'' She says winking at them before going to serve someone else.

Isabelle works her section of the bar with ease, pouring single whiskeys, double vodka shots and any other alcoholic drink you can think of, this had been her job for 6 years and she loved it, the rush watching everyone around her having a good time, she had caused that. Yes of course sometimes people got moody and aggressive but nothing the bouncers couldn't handle.

''He's here.'' Roxy says to her with a smirk.

Isabella blushes. ''Will ya stop.'' She says.

''We can swap sections if you like.'' She says.

Isabella brushes her off. ''No I'm good.''

Roxy laughs. ''Come on Izzy all the girls here know you wanna pull your fingers through his light brown hair whilst you scream his name.'' She says.

Isabelle is bright red. ''Will ya stop me and Daryl ain't like that.'' She says.

''Not yet anyway.'' Roxy says returning to her section where the two redneck brothers were sat.

Isabelle shakes her friends comments off as she serves her next customer. The hours pass and it's just before Ten when Daryl appears in front of her looking uncomfortable.

''Whatcha after Daryl, southern comfort? A beer?'' She asks knowing Daryl's regular drinks.

Daryl shrugs. ''Double southern comfort, bit a coke in there too.'' He says gruffly.

Isabelle nods. ''Everything alright?'' She asks as she makes him is drink.

Daryl rubs the back of his neck. ''Actually there was summin I wanted to ask ya.'' He says.

Isabelle hands him his drink which he downs for Dutch courage and asks Izzy for another handing over another money for both drinks. ''Go ahead.'' She says.

Daryl takes a deep breath. ''Well we've been friends forever right? Been through a lot of shit.'' He says.

Isabelle nods. ''Quite literally a lot of shit.'' She says.

Daryl smirks. ''Well I was err wonderin if you err wanted to a go for a drink some time?'' He asks inwardly slapping himself the girl worker in a bar for fuck sake.

Isabelle looks at him with shock. ''Wait right there let me just serve Billy over here and I'll be right back.'' She says. ''Billy darlin' what can I get cha?'' She asks the man leaning over the bar a foot away from Daryl.

Daryl's fingers begin to bang against the bar becoming more and more anxious, had he seriously just asked her to go out for a drink? Had he seriously just done that? Yeah sure he had wanted to do stuff to her of the explicit nature since high school but what were these butterflies in his stomach? Did he have feelings for her? He didn't know what fucking love was or what being all romantic and shit meant. Him and Izzy had lived through so much shit together why couldn't they be happy? And be happy together? Before Daryl can let his mind wander anymore Izzy is back in front of him.

''I'd love ta.'' She says with a smile.

Daryl looks at her with shock. ''Really even if I am a stupid piece of shit for asking a girl to go for a drink when she works in a fucking bar?'' He quires.

Isabella laughs. ''Jacks ain't the only bar in Madison Daryl.'' She says. ''How bowt Sunday? I ain't working.'' She asks.

Daryl shrugs. ''Aren't I meant to ask that?'' He questions. ''But Sunday sounds good only fixin the Edwards roof that day so ain't got much else ta do.'' He says.

Isabella nods. ''Perfect, now can I get cha another drink?'' She asks.

''Vodka and make it a double.'' He says.

''On it.'' She says with a smile.

She places Daryl's drink in front of him, takes his money and walks away to serve more customers. The butterflies in her stomach going crazy. After all these years of pushing her feelings aside for Daryl since he was the one who said for them to be friends, he must have felt the same way also. She smiles all the way through the last hour of her shift and after her and Roxy, the two other girls on shift and the bouncers have cleared the bar they begin to clean up.

''So I got asked out on a date tonight.'' Isabelle starts with. ''By Daryl.'' She finishes waiting for Roxy's reaction.

Roxy looks at her dumfound. ''What seriously?'' She asks. ''How many had he had to finally pluck up the courage to do that?'' She adds.

Isabelle shrugs. ''Seemed pretty sober, could tell he meant it though.'' She says.

Roxy scoffs. ''Of course he fuckin meant it Izzy, come on everyone in this town knows that you too have had the hots for one another since you used to go on benders after school.'' Roxy says knowing all about Isabella's past since they had been friends since she had started working at Jack's four years ago.

Isabelle sighs. ''We've never acted on them, thought it was the drugs just taking over our minds. I've been clean for six years so I know it ain't them now.'' She says.

''Go on the date with him and you'll see what you've been missin for the past fuck knows how long.'' Roxy says. ''I got this ya get ya self away Izzy you're working tomorrow I ain't go get cha rest.'' Roxy says pushing Isabelle towards the door.

''See ya later.'' Isabelle shouts leaving the building.

Isabelle makes her way home, excited to what Sunday would bring for her. When she arrives back at her place she unlocks her door grabs her pack of cigarettes, steps back outside and lights one, finishing it before retiring for the night.

 _ **So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know.**_

 _ **All the best, Vmk-xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life was simple**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the response to the first chapter, I really appreciate it so here is more for you lovely people!**_

 _19 years before the outbreak…_

Isabelle lets the joint grip in-between her teeth as Daryl lights it for her, it was 7pm everyone else had gone home but the two of them were staying behind as usual to have an extra joint or two. They were both giggling about something to do with their gym teacher having extremely tight trousers.

''I mean if the dude bent down even more his balls would be poppin right out dose thangs.'' Isabelle laughs.

Daryl cringes. ''Damn Izzy don't need that image in my head.'' He says playfully shoving her.

Isabelle laughs even more. ''Hmmmm we all know ya a boobs man.'' She says wiggling her eyebrows.

Daryl ducks his head. ''Stop will ya?'' He asks becoming uncomfortable.

She snorts. ''Don't act like I ain't caught cha.'' She says.

Daryl grabs Isabelle's arm. ''Come on let's get your high ass home.'' He says pulling her up.

She huffs. ''Spoilt sport.''

Daryl drives her home watching her as she walks into her house, waving at him as she goes. He waits making sure she makes it to her room and when he sees her flashing her middle finger at him through the room he drives off. He was pissed at himself… He thought he was always discreet when having a cheeky look at her cleavage.

 _12 years before the outbreak…_

Daryl looks at himself one more time in the mirror, a plaid shirt and dark jeans with his lace up boots was enough just for a drink right? He thinks to himself as he plays around with his collar.

''Baby brother will ya relax it's a drink with a chick you've known since ya were 13. Chill man.'' Merle shouts from their living room.

Daryl huffs. ''But this ain't no random date Merle. Like ya said wanted to make a move for ages.'' He says checking himself one more time before coming to sit down next to his brother.

Merle sighs. ''Look man I get it, she's a nice girl you've both been through the same shit. But now is where it counts. Ya know better than anyone I ain't exactly the romantic type the doc actually has a repeat prescription for me for those clap meds. Cost a fuckin fortune they do'' He chuckles. ''You've always been the pussy man, deserve a girl ta toughen ya up. Ain't no one gonna do that like Izzy. That bitch is tough and more importantly she always slips me double whiskeys at the bar when I only pay for singles.'' He says with a smile.

Daryl rolls his eyes. ''Always a charmer ah Merle.'' He says.

Next door Isabelle is walking frantically around her bedroom with a dress in each hand. She lies them both down on her bed choosing to go with her red panel dress to go with her black platforms. This isn't too much is it? She thinks to herself. She shakes off the nervous feelings takes a look in the mirror, she had let her hair down in soft waves and was wearing her usual makeup, just a little more done up with a burgundy lipstick on her lips. She felt ready for this. She had got high with Daryl for years why was she so nervous about a few drinks?

''Isabelle Costello pull yourself together it's going to be amazing.'' She smiles. Of course it would be it was fucking Daryl Dixon for god sake, the man she had secretly wanted to have as hers for a very long time now he had finally taken the plunge. It was about time as well. Then there's a knock at her door.

She walks to it expecting it to be Daryl but it's not it's her mother.

''Isabelle darling can I come in?'' She asks.

 _17 years before the outbreak…_

She stands at the door waiting for someone to answer, she didn't know why she was here for acceptance? To be let back into their lives? She really didn't know.

''Isabelle what are you doing here?'' Her mother looks at her stunned.

Isabelle runs her fingers through her hair. ''I'm clean now, not had a hit in months. I jus needed ta see ya and dad.'' She says with a hopeful look.

''Antonio our daughters home.'' Her mother says dryly.

A few seconds later Antonio is by the door face to face with his daughter. ''This ain't no daughter of mine, this girl is just some screw up from the streets. Get lost.'' He says coldly.

''Dad don't do this, I'm clean. Honest ain't had a hit for months, I have a job at Jacks. Moved outta Daryl and Merles got my own place just next door to those. I'm good I'm clean.'' She says basically praying with her father.

''Antonio look at her you can see she's clean what is wrong with you?'' Her mother questions.

Antonio looks at his wife with rage in his eyes. ''Loretta don't you dare question me. Our daughter is gone this girl stood on our door step ain't no daughter of ours. Get off my property!'' He shouts.

Isabelle tries to hold back her tears but fails. ''Papa please don't do this, I'm clean I have ma life back on track. Daryl is clean to we did it together.'' She says trying again.

Antonio looks right into her daughter's eyes grabbing hold of her chin and gripping tightly. ''ISABELLE MARIA COSTELLO IS DEAD TO ME!'' He shouts spitting right in his daughters face and shoving her backwards which causes Isabelle to stumble down her parent's drive.

''Antonio.'' Loretta breathes but before she can do anything else Antonio is shoving her inside. It seems since Isabelle had left, her father had found a new role in controlling her mother and doing anything he could to keep her in his control.

Isabelle had walked straight into Daryl's house after her encounter with her father. Gone straight for Merle's stash finding a bag of white powder and prepped it on the counter before snorting the crystals up her nose. Remembering how good it felt to forget the pain with just one drag it is soon short lived as she hears someone storm in and she comes face to face with him.

''Izzy what the HELL are ya doin?'' Daryl shouts catching his friend in the act.

''Papa turned me away after I told him I got ma life together needed somethin ta calm me down, he spat in my face and shoved me down the drive.'' She says taking another sniff right in front of Daryl's face.

Daryl grabs hold of her wrists and pulls her away from the counter. ''Ya can't relapse now cause of that waste of space.'' He shouts at her.

''Please Daryl I just need summet please.'' She says fighting against his grip.

''NO!'' He says sternly.

Then Isabelle collapses and begins to cry hysterically, all Daryl can do is rock her back and forth and stroke her hair. He wanted to kill the bastard for doing this too her after she had been doing so well, four weeks without a hit and one encounter with her father she felt like she had to throw it away. He would be lying if he said he didn't know how she felt.

 _12 years before the outbreak…_

''Mama this ain't a good time.'' She says trying to close the door on her mother.

Loretta looks her daughter up and down. ''I can see; you look well err beautiful.'' She says.

Isabelle keeps a hard look on her face. ''Yeah I'm goin out on a date… With Daryl Dixon so whatever ya have ta say it can wait.'' She says.

Loretta shakes her head. ''It really can't Isabelle… Your papa well he's sick.'' She says.

Isabelle glares at her mother. ''Ya think I should give a shit? He abandoned me and you let him, he beat me every day and you let him, you emotionally abused me. Yeah I saw right through your 'beautiful' comment now get off my property I've outgrown you and papa.'' She says slamming the door in her mother's face waiting till she can hear her mother walk away before she lets out the most deafening scream of frustration. Six years since her mother had even tried to make contact with her and it was to tell her, her father was sick? The vile man who abused her for years and her mother would watch and join in with her hurtful comments. Isabelle shakes off her mother's presence and walks into her kitchen and pours herself a large Malibu and coke and downs the whole thing before another knock comes at the door. Oh god she hoped this was Daryl.

Daryl stood outside her door waiting anxiously for her to appear and when she does he can't believe his eyes she looked amazing. ''Damn girl.'' He breathes.

Isabelle smiles. ''Thanks, don't scrub up ta bad yourself. Now where would you like to go for a drink?'' She asks.

Daryl shrugs. ''Was thinking of that new place, the rainbow hut? They do ales and cocktails so we both win.'' He says with a smile.

Isabelle nods. ''Sounds good I could really use a drink.'' She says linking his arm.

Daryl senses something wrong in her tone of voice. ''Everthin alright Izzy?'' He asks.

Isabelle sighs knowing she can't lie to him. ''My delightful mother showed up bout ten minutes before you did tells me my dad's sick. That's all I'm saying don't wanna talk about those dicks on our date.'' She says with a smile.

Daryl nods. ''Alright.'' He says smirking to himself that she had called their drinks night a date. Well it basically was a date.

Daryl and Isabelle had arrived at the bar and got themselves sat down before they both look at the drinks menu, Daryl choses a blonde ale whilst Isabelle goes for a pornstar martini. Three drinks down and Isabelle looks over at Daryl.

''So what took ya so long?'' She asks feeling brave.

Daryl looks at her stunned, man she was clearly more buzzed than him. ''Dunno, was lookin for the right moment I guess.'' He says.

''Liar'' Isabelle teases.

Daryl sighs. ''Alright Merle bet me I wouldn't be able to ask ya out and if I dint he would.'' He says.

Isabelle lets out a loud laugh making the people at the next table to them glare at her to which she flips them off. ''I wouldn't touch Merle with a barge pole, I don't need to tell ya that.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''We got a good thing ain't we Izzy?'' He asks looking for reassurance.

She nods. ''Course we do, stoners to cigarette smokers. Every teenager's dream.'' She says.

''Speaking of cigarettes mind if I go for a smoke?'' He asks.

''Sure when you get back I'll get another round in then go out for one myself.'' Understanding that he didn't want them to lose their table.

Isabelle occupies herself by looking at the other cocktails on the menu, then her mind wanders to whether Daryl would want to do anything tonight she could remember the heated make out session they had had in their teens like it was yesterday. But Daryl had calmed down since then, she had only ever seen him bring a couple of women home, compared to her track record in men he was doing a lot better than her. She guessed that sleeping with a lot of men helped her forget about her lingering feelings for Daryl and maybe that she was a little bit in denial about those feelings. But here she was now, sat in a bar waiting for Daryl to come back inside so she could get them more drinks and calm her nerves down with a smoke also.

Daryl took a long hard drag from his cigarette thinking about what his next move would be, he couldn't just take her back to his and fuck her, that would give her the wrong impression. He had a good feeling about Izzy had done for years and he wasn't about to balls it up by hopping into bed with her too quickly. He was going to her this right. He walks back into the bar which is Isabelle's que to get up and get the next round.

''Same again?'' She asks.

Daryl shakes his head. ''Nah get me a zombie, got four types of whiskey in might as well go hard.'' He says.

Isabelle looks at him impressed. ''Well then I'll get the same.'' She says disappearing.

It's a few hours later and the two of them are stumbling home, Isabelle clinging to Daryl for dear life as she keeps stumbling in her heels. They both had cigarettes lit managing to smoke them and walk in their drunken states.

''Ya miss it at all? The drugs I mean.'' Isabelle asks.

Daryl shakes his head. ''Ain't got no reason ta smoke em anymore, so no Izzy I don't miss it. Do ya?'' He asks.

Isabelle shakes her head. ''I'm in such a better place now don't need um, mama showin up today showed me that.'' She said.

''You really ain't gonna do nothin about cha papa?'' He asks, his alcohol induced mind becoming brave.

Isabelle shakes her head. ''Nah he can rot in hell for all I care. He ruined my life.'' She says.

Daryl just nods not wanting to upset her. ''So what ya wanna do now?'' He asks stumbling as he does taking Isabelle with him.

''Is it bad to say another drink?'' She asks. ''I got plenty at my house.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''Sounds good ta me, only 2am after all.'' He says with a snort.

''Don't be boring.'' She says veering off into the road and Daryl has to pull her back.

''Come on wobbles only about 3 minutes left of walking.'' He says directing her onto their estate.

They stumble up to Isabelle's house where she takes a little longer than normal to open the door, Daryl stood about a foot behind her swaying watching with blurred vision as she opened the door and ushered him inside he follows her eagerly bashing into the door frame as he does.

''I have to pee, you know where I keep my booze, be back in a minute.'' She says running to the bathroom.

Daryl walks over to her booze cupboard grabbing her Malibu and whiskey for him, he pulls out a bottle of coke from the fridge and glasses off the drainer by the sink and pours them both a drink. With surprising precision since he was pretty wasted right now. Isabelle joins him moments later and they both clink their glasses together before downing them.

''Pretty good first date Dixon, proud of ya.'' She says wiggling her eyebrows.

''What getting my date absolutely white trash wasted? Yeah sure.'' He says sarcastically.

Isabelle smiles. ''No really ya know how ta cheer me up, needed it and well I can't tell ya how many times I've wanted to ask ya out just been too chicken. You've been a crush of mine Mr Dixon since we were bout 16.'' She says feeling a blush creep on her cheeks.

Daryl blushes also, yeah he got attention off school in high school just never off her, unless she was commenting on him staring at her breasts or when she got a bit braver when she was high. ''16? Man what the fuck we been playin at?'' He asks.

Isabelle points her glass at him. ''We're fuckin stupid that's why.'' She says.

Daryl takes her glass and pours her another drink. ''Cheers to no longer being stupid.'' He says ushering her to clink her glass with his which she does in a clumsy motion before taking a sip.

Isabelle begins to dance on the spot. ''No more being stupid, you're too important.'' She says. ''Man I need to go to bed.'' She says collapsing on the floor with a loud thump.

''I'll help ya then I best get back ta mine. Ya workin tomorrow?'' He asks her.

She nods. ''Yeah 4 in the afternoon till midnight.'' She says. ''Plenty of time to recover.'' She laughs letting Daryl pick her up off the floor and guide her to bed where she collapses, Daryl takes off her shoes and tuck her in, he was wasted too but man she could be that little bit more drunk. ''I'll check in on ya around lunch tomorrow. Night Izzy.'' He says.

''Night Daryl.'' He hears her mumble before closing her bedroom door and letting himself out locking the door behind him and posting them back through the letter box for her.

When he arrives back at his house Merle is sat watching TV. ''Din't think ya were the type ta wait up Merle.'' Daryl slurs.

''Where's your girl?'' He asks.

''In bed, ain't like that Merle got a good feeling about her ya know.'' He says.

Merle shakes his head. ''Ya atleast kiss her?'' He asks.

Daryl shakes his head. ''She's pretty wasted and if ya ain't noticed I am too, haven't kissed her since I was 18, we were high. Want our next one ta ya know be when we can both feel like it's right.'' He says.

Merle laughs. ''Well ain't that cute princess, get ta bed man ya smell like a brewery.'' He says waving his brother off.

Daryl walks his bedroom and gets himself ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. He would kiss her tomorrow when he went to check on her and also ask if she wanted to do anything on her next day off. Something not involving as much booze as the night they had just had though… But maybe they both needed that to break the ice to turn their friendship into something more.

 _ **So what did you think? Please let me know in a review. Lots of love Vmk-xx**_

 _ **P.s. The next chapter of breathing hearts is in progress and will be out very soon I promise! Xx**_


End file.
